Sims 1, Sims 2, Sims 3
Welcome The Sims 1, Sims 2, Sims 3 & Sims 4 Wikia is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to The Sims Series that anyone can view! Our wiki was created in September 2010. Featured Articles The Sims 4 is the fourth main installment in The Sims Franshise. Like the previous games in the series, The Sims 4 focuses on creating and controlling families of virtual people called "Sims". Sims in The Sims 4 have more emotional depth than in any previous game in the series. A Sims' emotional state affects which actions they perform and how the actions are performed. One Sim's emotions can affect other Sims around them. Sims in extreme emotional states can even be killed by their emotions. The emotions that a Sim can or will experience are affected by their Moodlets, traits, and life stage. Create a Sim is revitalized, making it more intuitive and flexible than in previous games. Sims' physical features are customized by clicking-and-dragging on different parts of the body. There is also a "detail mode," which allows more precise modification of a Sim's facial features. The game's build mode has also been overhauled to be more powerful and intuitive than ever before. Players can now adjust the height of a building's walls and its foundation, and can move, turn, expand or contract entire rooms with a few clicks. The Sims 4 also features a brand-new Gallery system; an integrated online content browser. Sims, families, and houses can be added to the Gallery and downloaded by other players. Other players' works can also be downloaded, added to the game, and played immediately. The Sims 4 has an official release date of September 2, 2014. Latest Releases And Updates *The Sims 4 - Patch 1 (September 2, 2014) *The Sims 4 (September 2, 2014) *The Sims 3 - Patch 67 (January, 24 2014) *The Sims 3 - Patch 66 (January, 14 2014) *Roaring Heights (December, 12 2013) *Sims 3 Into The Future (October, 22 2013) *Sims 3 - Patch 65 (October, 17 2013) *Sims 3 Midnight Hollow (September, 26 2013) *The Sims 3 Movie Stuff (September, 10 2013) *The Sims 3 - Patch 57 (September, 4 2013) *The Sims 3 Island Paradise (June, 25 2013) *The Sims 3 - Patch 55 (June, 28 2013) *Dragon Valley (May, 30 2013) *Sims 3 Generations (May, 14 2013) *Sims 3 Latenight (May, 14 2013) *Sims 3 Starter Pack (May, 14 2013) *Sims 3 University (March, 7 2013) *Sims 3 Seasons (November, 13 2012) *Sims 3 Supernatural (September, 4 2012) *Sims 3 Showtime (March, 6 2012) *Sims 3 Pets (October, 18 2011) *Sims 3 Ambitions (June, 1 2010) *Sims 3 Deluxe (September, 28, 2010) *Sims 3 Commemorative Edition (June, 4 2010) *Sims 3 Holiday Collector's Edition (December, 3 2009) *Sims 3 World Adventures (November, 17 2009) *Sims 3 Collector's Edition (June, 2 2009) *Sims 3 (June, 2 2009) *Sims 2 FreeTime (February, 26 2008) *Sims 2 Double Deluxe (April, 15 2008) *Sims 2 Apartment Life (August, 27 2008) *Sims 2 Seasons (March, 1 2007) *Sims 2 Deluxe (May, 8 2007) *Sims 2 Open For Business (March, 2 2006) *Sims 2 Pets (October, 17 2006) *Sims 2 Holiday Edition (2006) (November, 7 2006) *Sims 2 Boy Voyage (September, 4 2007) *Sims 2 University (March, 1 2005) *Sims 2 Nightlife (September, 13 2005) *Sims 2 Holiday Edition (2005) (November, 15 2005) *Sims 2 (September, 14 2004) *Sims 1 Full House (2005) *Sims 1 Complete Collection (November, 1 2005) *Sims 1 Mega Deluxe (May, 25 2004) *Sims 1 Triple Deluxe (2004) *Sims 1 Double Deluxe (October, 10 2003) *Sims 1 Collector's Edition 2 (2002) *Sims 1 Triple Party Pack (2002) *Sims 1 Party Pack (2002) *Sims 1 Deluxe Edition (October, 10 2002) *Sims 1 Collectors Edition (March, 23 2001) Category:Browse